Secrets of Ninja
by GinaReZH
Summary: New students begin to come to the Ninja School of Konoha, each of them carrying a secret. Can Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke break these barriers to become a team? What romance is blossoming? Mild language. NARUxSAKUxSASU.
1. Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters in it.**

**Journey**

**_Naruto_:**

"You'll like Konoha, it's your kind of place."

Whoa, this can't be happening. My teacher, the horny old man, is comforting me? I guess I AM about to walk in hell. But just to see if he really is actually being nice…

"And what if I don't like it?" I asked. Jiraiya, my teacher, smiled….or twitiched.

"Then suck your sorry ass up, cause you'll be spending there for the rest of you life….at least until you're a full fledged ninja," he said. That was more like him.

We were eating the middle of no where. I guess that's what happens when your "guardian" lost all his money to prostitutes and clubs. Not only couldn't we buy us in to a hotel, but the town decided to kick us out for "threatening behavior and constant harassment." I can't believe he chose tonight, the last night I was his pupil, to trash everything and have us sleep in a dark, forest. Thanks a lot, teacher.

"You still haven't told me what a ninja is," I pointed out.

He drank his tea like some old, wise ass. "A ninja is what you've been learning all these years," he said. Either I was stupid, or he was making no sense.

"Do you mean that swirly thing you taught me to do?" I asked. "How the hell can I live through life with that piece of shit? What can I do?"

"The _Rasengan_," he emphasized, "is something made for you. You're going to be using it in your job."

"What job!?" I was getting really annoyed now, and I'm pretty sure so was he. "I'm fifteen! What job is gonna allow a teenager!?"

"A ninja!" he argued. This was going no where, I think he was drunk. I got up from my tree stump and started walking off.

"Only you could _'celebrate' _like this on the last night you'll teach me," I mumbled.

"You're just sad cause you know you'll miss me!" he yelled back. It was silent while I walked towards a tree to lean and sit on it. Jiraiya broke the silence with a, "Hey Naruto! You didn't notice the company we had?" I turned back and I stared at him with confusion. Company?

Then I saw a shadow move by another tree about ten feet away, and I quickly stood up. My total instinct was to get my kunai and aim at it, but before I knew it, a guy wrapped his arm around my neck from the behind. I started choking, but I managed to stab the guy. I looked back for the shadow.

"Screw it," said Jiraiya. "Forget it Naruto, there was only one person."

"I saw a shadow by that tree." I pointed where I saw the shadow.

"It was the same guy you just killed," he said as he sipped his tea. I looked at the corpse I just made. It wasn't unusual to be attacked randomly like that, but normally people get attacked for their things to be stolen. Jiraiya and I had nothing. Not only that, but how did that guy move ten feet in one blink?

"Jiraiya," I began. But the lazy bum shook his head.

"I said screw it Naruto." I dropped my questions. How could I expect this idiot to answer them anyway? I went back to my tree and started to sleep.

"Hey Naruto!"

My eyes popped open. "What!" I yelled.

"Did I mention you'll be a good ninja?"

I cursed at him and went back to sleep. I thought I heard a chuckle from him.

* * *

_**Jiraiya:**_

Okay, so I lied that there was only one person. But Naruto couldn't know that he was being chased. Not yet, at least.

I looked around myself. Even in the middle of the forest, there were people after Naruto. No surprise.

I remember talking to the guys back at Konoha.

_"No! Absolutely no! Are you crazy? He could kill us all! He's leaving Konoha! This place isn't for monsters like that child!"_ one of them had said. I remember being so pissed that day.

_"He was born here! This is his home! Monster or not! You can't hide that fact!" _I had argued.

Then that Iruka guy had just popped in out of nowhere, and had offered to take care of Naruto. Too bad for him, Naruto's power began to increase and Iruka couldn't really handle him. The two were separated when Naruto was twelve and I've taken care of him since. These past three years have been the worst years of my life.

Damn it, _Minato_. Why Naruto? I'm pretty sure I gave Naruto the worst years of his life with me, but Naruto's misery is only at the beginning.

I'm so pissed.

-

"Hey Jiraiya?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a gun?"

I looked at Naruto. We were strolling our way to Konoha. I thought Naruto would be pissed at me for yesterday but I guess not.

"Guns are useless compared to what you can do," I replied.

"I heard they can kill you in one shot," Naruto insisted.

"So can a kunai," I answered shortly. I knew he wasn't satisfied.

"They work like machines, right?" he asked.

"When did you learn about guns?" I asked suddenly. Naruto smirked.

"They're everywhere. Everyone has a gun. Are you sure you're not too old to know what's recent and what isn't?"

I think I've just been verbally punched. "Listen to me Naruto," I started. He rolled his eyes. "Don't ever think about using guns. People were dumb to make that stuff anyways."

He looked at me with surprised. "How?"

"Like you said: guns can kill you (well not _you _so to speak) in one shot." Naruto was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "People are dumb to make that." I bit my lip. I hope I didn't give him the wrong idea.

We arrived in Konoha at noon. I hope Naruto didn't notice the cold stares we were getting. Ugh, I can't believe I'm worrying about this guy. After all the crap he put me through, I still pray that he won't die...soon. Ugh, Jiraiya, you're getting too soft.

"Well, hate to say goodbye Naruto but…" I started.

"Goodbye!" He yelled as he ran away. "Hey Iruka!" He ran towards Iruka as he left me hanging.

Ungrateful bastard….

* * *

_**Naruto:**_

I hugged Iruka for a second and quickly let go.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked. Five days ago, Jiraiya suddenly mentioned that we're going back to Konoha. My first thought was fear. The ice-cold stares began to haunt me. But then, Iruka's smile just came, and I felt safe again. Whatever happens, at least I still have him and (I can't believe I'm saying this) Jiraiya.

"You're here to be a ninja," Iruka answered.

'What's a ninja?" I asked. He gaped at me and looked passed him for Jiraiya. I turned to look his way only to see Jiraiya gone. Great, I should've known.

"Erm..you're about to find out," he replied.


	2. Hospital

**I don't own any of these characters**

**Hospital**

_**Sakura**_:

"No." I don't want to. You can't make me! Oh god, I wonder what would Ino do at a time like this? I should ask her. If a random guy who has an incredible face was forced the strip his shirt off, Ino's eyes would probably stretched with excitement. But this is a hospital; stripped shirts were never good signs.

"Sakura, I'm gonna repeat it once. Look at it."

My head twitched, but I closed my eyes.

"Damn it Sakura! LOOK AT THE DAMN BODY!!" Tsunade started to yell. I opened my eyes slowly. Immediately, I felt like puking.

"Oh my god! What happened to him?" Tsunade didn't reply. Only she could cause a morning like this.

Apparently, outside guards of Konoha had found this body lying on the ground. They brought him to the hospital around the time I was on my way for my medical lessons from my teacher Tsunade. When I found no one was in the office, I assumed Tsunade was in the hospital, the other place she was always in. The minute I found her, she showed me the body she found.

"Heal him," she commanded.

"Erm…yes Tsunade-sensei," I obeyed. My hands started to tingle as I placed them over the body. Blood ran down his cheek like tears, dripping down to his shoulders. His black hair was dirtied from the mud where Tsunade found him. Eyes closed, he started to tense up. I ignored him and concentrated as much as energy I could onto my hands.

"He's moving," Tsunade turned to the guards behind us. "Grab his arms and legs, now." The men obeyed.

My hands shook as his wounds start to close. "Tsunade, who is he?" His muscular fit proves that he isn't a normal guy. If this wasn't work and if Tsunade wasn't watching, I'd probably gushing over him.

"Do you see that symbol?" Tsunade pointed to were his shirt was hanging. It was plain white with something in the middle.

"It looks like a fan," I replied.

"That fan is the symbol of the most powerful clan in Konoha," Tsunade said dully.

"What do you mean powerful? You mean like business?" I asked. She looked like she was about to smack her head.

"Ugh, never mind. You have to go anyway."

"What? Go where?" I said confusedly. Then I remembered. "You mean that school you were talking about."

"No shit!" Tsunade yelled. She looked at the body. "You can stop healing him now." I quickly placed my hands to my sides. He started to pant.

"Will he be alright?" I asked. I couldn't help it. Tsunade ignored me.

"You have to start going. So go!! Scram!"

"What do mean 'scram'?" I was getting irritated. "You're suppose to take me with you, remember? I don't know the way!" Tsunade looked pissed. I don't know if it was because I talked back at her or if I embarrassed her.

"SHIZUNE!!" Tsunade screamed. The attendant standing in the corner walked up to her.

"No need to yell Tsunade-sama," Shizune spoke nervously. She turned to me. "C'mon Sakura I'll take you there." I started to walk out with her. I stopped at the door and took one last glimpse of the boy.

"SAKURA! GET OUT NOW!!" My teacher's voice was cracking.

Shizune pulled me away. "You shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

"Sorry," I murmured. My scowl cleared. "So where am I going?'

"Did you pack anything?" She asked, ignoring my question like everyone else I asked.

"No, was I supposed to?" I asked, sounding alarm.

"No. That's good! You weren't supposed to. But remember that you're going to stay there for practically the rest of you life."

"Really?" For the rest of my life? That would be like prison!

"No, not really," Shizune chuckled. I felt like punching her. "But it will be part of your life forever."

'What do you mean?"

"Sakura, do you have any clue what you've been doing for the past three years?"

Well that was a dumb question. "Of course, I've been a medical student."

Shizune 's face didn't change. "Okay, let me rephrase that." She stopped walking. I stood right beside her. "Sakura, you wanted to be a doctor, ever since you were twelve. Why?" she asked. That question was a little awkward to answer.

"I want to…uh…" I couldn't find the words. I thought of that one time when I was twelve and a bunch of thieves came up. I thought of Lee coming to my rescue and he ended up getting beaten up. At that time, I've always ignored Lee, because he was such a weirdo. All I could focus was my hair, making sure it was okay and just as good as Ino's. How could've I been so self-centered?

"Sakura? Hello?" Shizune woke me from my daze.

"I don't know Shizune. No, I do know, but I can't explain. My best answer is that I don't want to be useless. But it doesn't make sense does it?" I shut my mouth before I started to sound like some cheesy idiot.

Shizune looked touch. "No, Sakura," she said softly. "It makes perfect sense." She started to walk, and I followed, feeling pissed. I've asked where I was going to a bunch of people and no one has answered me at all. I've been yelled at, ignored, and forced to unlock my heart out.

"By the way, Sakura? Did you tell you mom you wouldn't be seeing her for a while?" Shizune asked.

"Oh shit! My mom!" I ran down the corner to my house. I can't believe I forgot to tell her!

Shizune caught my hand. "Calm down. Your mom works at the hospital. I'll make sure she knows. Let's just focus on going to the school." I took her advice and continued following her to wherever.

_**Tsunade**_:

Sakura did well healing the guy. There wasn't any sign that he was ever mauled. She would make a great medic-ninja. While most girls out there were dressing themselves up or moping around like some damsel in distress, Sakura has been working her ass off for the past three years. I know; I made sure of it.

The kid she healed wouldn't stop moving. He looked like he was some test animal.

"You squirm anymore and I'll have to strap you down," I threatened. The brat opened his eyes. He started at me with the intention to kill.

'Who are you?" he interrogated.

"None of you business," I said. I wasn't going to play any games. "Your shirt tells me you're an Uchiha. Is that true or are you just playing make-believe? If you are just playing, what's with the gun we found in you pocket? Like technology don't you? But then, you have the old fashion katana as well. So what's going on?" The boy stared at me for a couple of seconds. I stared back; he wasn't going to scare me. "Tell me your name." Only I know the name of the surviving Uchiha clan member. That information was passed down through the smallest group of people.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy said dully. The name was right, but I wasn't convinced just yet.

_**Sasuke**_:

I woke up feeling dirt on my face- feeling dirt everywhere. He stole my shirt. With my eyes closed, I tried raising my hand. Then I discovered something.

That son of a bitch buried me alive.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I hope this one goes well. If anyone has trouble following the different perspectives, then just review. If the majority has trouble, then I'll switch the story in third point of view. Please review!


	3. Rapid Fire

**Rapid Fire**

_**Naruto:**_

It was all so new; I never thought I could ever see so many people at once. Iruka took me to some building and left me. He would never do that, it's not like him to leave me with no explanation. After all, that's abandoning something, forgetting that it ever existed.

So why did he leave me with just a "good luck Naruto"?

Who the hell are these people?

What were they all doing here?

Were they forced to go to this stupid thing too?

Do they have any idea what a ninja is?

Man, this place was old. It smelled like old wood too. I hate this so much. Why did they all leave me? I didn't do a damn thing and now I feel like I'm in a detention camp. Maybe this is a test. Yeah, it should be. This will teach me something; something that will make me great. It's part of the promise Jiraya told me. This does look like something inhuman, different. That guy with those fangs looks like a dog. And the one across the room, all alone with two other people staring out into the distance, has no freaking eyebrows while the guy from the opposite corner has enough eyes fuzzy enough to cover his face. Wow…there some ugly people in this room.

But then, I saw the most beautiful thing in the world…

_**Sakura:**_

It kind of sucks how there's so many people, how all of them are strangers but can be new friends, and what I do is immediately go to Ino's clique, ignoring all of them. She waves at me like a dog owner, and I'm her loyal servant. Of course, we're friends and all, but god, she's such a bitch.

"Where the hell were you?" She yelled loud enough for some to scare, but doesn't really mind at all.

"I had to work," I said. I thought of that guy's face again, how it was sleeping so peacefully almost like he was dead. I really wished I could've stayed longer and talk to him. What voice would fit someone as good looking as him?

"Sakura? Sakura!" Damn, her voice again. "What is it, Ino?"

"I said I work too." Oh, right. I told her I was working. _Real working_. Like, helping others, signing documents, bandaging wounds, and some secret medical stuff. Not the shit she does once everyday that includes standing in a big room with beautiful flowers and just looking pretty. But I couldn't say that to her.

"Oh," was all I responded. She looked insulted, as if she's worth more than one syllable to respond to. I looked across the room to avoid her eyes. That was when I realized I was being stared at. No, he was looking at Ino, not me. No, he was looking at _me._ I couldn't but feeling nervous. The last time when I knew a guy who liked me was when I was twelve and Rock Lee had pretty much confessed his love while I was feeling completely disgusted by those caterpillar eyebrows. This guy didn't look too bad…

Oh, my god. Are those _whiskers _on his cheeks?

_**Sasuke:**_

What can I do?

My skin grows itchy as a bug slowly crawls on my arm. I shouldn't do anything drastic if I don't need to, but as this itch is tempting to scratch, I really wanted to blow this ground from under.

And that's what I did.

A forest fire started, but I honestly really didn't care too much. All I can focus is how I wanted to kill him. That damn son of a bitch.

I inhaled the fresh air, actually it was mostly smoke from the fire, but it calmed me down to decide that this was the last straw. I'm going to end our little bargain no matter what. I should have thought the consequences before I sold my soul to the devil. Not only that, I should've thought of the consequences when I told the devil that I was taking my soul back. This time, I'm won't made the same mistake I did before. And perfect timing, look who decided to show up.

"Why did you do this?" he asked, referring to the forest fire.

"Why the hell do you think?" I replied. "I only stayed to take back what's mine. Give me my shirt back bastard!" He looked at me with strange eyes, and immediately I tensed even more. What was he staring at?

"That's Orochimaru-sama," he said. Orochimaru smiled as he gave me back my shirt. I snatched it out of his hands. I don't even get it. He tries to sneak into the village to search around by disguising as me. But he didn't need my shirt to do it; all he needed was genjutsu: the art of illusion. He probably just took it to piss me off.

As I leaped high off the ground I heard him raise his voice for the first time. "You'll come back Sasuke! I know you will!" Well, to hell with him.

_**Naruto:**_

She looked back at me! In a moment I realize so many things about her. I see how her emerald eyes gleam when light shines on them, and her short, pink hair looked too real to be dyed while it was still pretty enough to match her pink and red attire. God, she was beautiful.

And then she looked away. I couldn't see those eyes anymore, that shine they make. Please, just turn around one more time. Please…

"Hey."

I snapped out of my daze and shot my head to my right. Some bored looking kid stood in my way, and a fatass right behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked, forgetting that it's okay if people talk to me now.

"Shikamaru. And you?" He seemed bored. But worthy enough to be friends I suppose.

"Naruto Uzamaki.

"That's Chouji," he pointed to the guy behind him. "Hey," the fatass – I mean Chouji – replied.

"Saw you looking at that blonde over there," Shikamaru tilted his head to the direction I was staring. "Keep dreaming, Ino's _way out of you league._" He said the last thing really sarcastically. I think he just insulted me.

"And she's in yours?" I said back. He cocked an eyebrow. "And besides, I wasn't staring at the blonde. Or Ino, whatever you call her."

"I didn't mean it _that_ way; I meant she's way too snotty to pay attention to someone as new as you. If you weren't staring at her, who were you staring?" He responded so dully I almost fell asleep. "Shikamaru…" Chouji whispered something in his ear with a pudgy smile. Almost immediately, Shikamaru's face heated up. And in another second, it just returned to his normal color. What just happened?

"So who were you staring?" Chouji said from behind.

"The pink one," I don't know how, but I think that the three of us just became friends.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru turned to Chouji, who had stepped up to be at Shikamaru's side. "Isn't that the same one Lee likes?" Shikamaru asked Chouji. Chouji nodded. Immediately I felt crushed. Already I have some competition in here, but I really shouldn't be too surprised. A girl as pretty as Sakura (_Sakura!_) must have a bunch of guys crushing on her.

"So who's Lee?" Who's my competition? Shikamaru pointed me to the fuzzy eyebrow kid.

I swear, if I have trouble getting Sakura, I really lost my game. And it's not like another kid can get in my way

"Ahem, can I please have your attention?" I see Iruka on an old, beat-up stage with a bunch of people behind him and another guy standing next to him. The guy looked like a scarecrow. "I'd like you all to listen to me, because I have answers to the questions you've been asking yourselves," said the scarecrow.

_**Sakura**_:

His husky voice could change its tone all it wants, but I could tell that this guy was bored as hell.

"Allow me to introduce myself as Hatake Kakashi. You will all address me as Kakashi-sensei," muttered Kakashi.

"I can't hear a damn word he's saying," Ino whispered to me. I shushed her like a mom would to her kid, but don't get the wrong idea.

"You're all here as 'specialized' kids with gifted talents," announced Iruka-sensei, leaving the talking to him. I remember him being my teacher years ago. "I recognized many of your faces, and I congratulate you for coming this far," he smiled with a melancholy face, took a deep breath, and continued with a slower pace. "Years ago, you entered the Konoha Academy. There, you were taught several things you were ordered to be kept secret within the village." The temperature in the room just rose at a drastic rate. Mutters broke out.

The secrets, of course. They were part of our daily lives since we started school, which was around when most of us were around the age of five. The recollection returned as waves of confusion came, drowning everyone in questions. I turned to Ino, who didn't look surprised at all.

Iruka coughed, signaling the need for silence. The room obeyed.

"Most of you are probably wondering how you forgotten this fact after keeping it for so many years," Kakashi-sensei analyzed. "The explanation is simple," he said matter-of-factly. "Everyone in this room, including Iruka, myself, and the people behind me, have what many call 'inhuman abilities'. Using these abilities, we were able to manipulate you all as children to not tell anyone who you were. Of course, those of you in clans already know. But for the rest of you, let me make it clear: you were all born as ninjas and the Konoha Academy separated all of you from the rest of the students to teach the basics of being a ninja."

A silence of shock filled the room. My breaths became shorter. I turned to Ino Yaminaka.

"You knew this?" I hissed. She nodded like a freaking queen.

"Of course," she bragged. "Didn't you?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not in a clan," I said back. Dumbass. She ignored me. "Does that mean you can like…do ninja stuff?" I suddenly blurted. She smiled, smirked, and didn't respond.

Before I persisted, someone shouted, "FIRE!!"

We all turned to the direction we heard it from. The one who said it was Kiba, otherwise known as the dog kid. His features reminded all of us of a dog. Not only that, he had a dog on his shoulders all the time. I think his name was Akamaru.

"I can smell it, so can Akamaru," he said boldly. "It's really near." The adults in the front of the room looked skeptical. That is, except Kakashi-sensei, who looked emotionless, and Iruka-sensei, who looked concerned.

"Are you sure?" one of the adults –not Iruka or Kakashi-sensei—asked. He must've thought that it was attempted to get out of here.

Kiba's dog barked loudly, which I'm guess means yes. A wave of panicked flooded the room. I took deep breaths. And then I realized, I smell the fire too.

And so did everyone else.

_**Naruto:**_

"I smell it too!" I jumped in. It was so strong. How the hell could anyone not smell it?

A couple of others agreed with me, and I suddenly felt a huge touch of excitement. One of the adults in the front went out the door. The entire room was filled with mutters and panicked faces. I took a peek at what Sakura looked like when she was scared.

Turns out, she wasn't afraid, or she didn't show it.

The adult came back from outside in seconds, his face whiter than Jiraya's hair.

"We're completely surrounded. It's impossible to leave with this exist. The fire's too close."

The room completely changed. Every kid must've lost it. I looked at Shikamaru and Chouji. Chouji looked pretty scared, but Shikamaru just looked bored.

And that's when I realized, I didn't want to die here.

_**Sasuke:**_

I jumped far, not looking back. Not ever looking back. I smelled the fire following me. The forest was engulfed into flames, I knew he wasn't dead. He'll never die that way, and he'll search for me.

Or I'll search for him again.

No, I won't. It's too risky.

I stopped and sat at the sidelines, watching the flames go to the other direction, wondering where it was going to go. It was heading to the village Konoha.

To my hometown.

_**Naruto**_:

Dammit, what now??

They made was sit in little small groups like what they would make kids do. Several adults went to go get help. I felt the smoke crawling up my shirt. The fire was really close. Practically inches.

Shikamaru said that they never get help in time, but I didn't want to believe him. Isn't there anything I could do?

A scream burst out the room. "THE EXIST!"

And there it went, bursting into flames, getting swallowed up but the fire. Everyone went to the opposite corner.

"How are we going to get out!?" Someone cried.

Of course! The rasengan! This was what Jiraya was talking about!

So this was ninja. Special abilites. Inhuman abilities. The power regular people don't have, do these people have it too? I concentrated energy to my hands. I felt the tingle coming, just like everytime. It was about to take solid form…

A hand clapped on my shoulder. I lost focus. What the hell…?

"Don't even think about it." It was the scarecrow. Kakashi I meant. "It's too cramped and crowded. Someone's bound to get hurt."

"What the hell do you think we should do then?" I argued, pissed that I couldn't think of that. I couldn't come up with anything else to do, to save us. But neither did this guy, I could tell from his face. Now we're officially screwed by this god awful rapid fire.

Then, Sakura came. Coming! Towards me! Even at the edge of trouble, her eyes were incredible. Why was she coming here? Did she want to say hi to me before our doom or something?

But then she walked by me. Right by me. Towards the scarecrow.

"Are we in trouble?" she asked him, straight to the point. He somewhat glared at her and I almost jumped on him, but I restrained.

"You mean trapped? Yeah," he answered. Sakura flinched a bit, but not so much as to freak out. By this time, I could barely breathe with all the smoke and sweat that was coming out.

"If a hole—not one from an explosion-can be made here for us to get out, where do you think it should be?" she asked quickly but firmly.

Kakashi's eyes brightened a bit. "By that corner," he pointed to the corner next to ours. "Can you do it?" Sakura nodded.

She walked her way through the crowd and stood alone by the corner. We all stared at her curiously. She must've noticed us since she started to blush. She stretch out her arm into a punching position. Then…

WHAM!!

The entire wall practically collapsed. Everyone swarmed outside. Sure, we were still surrounded by the fire, but we just saved several more minutes before our doom.

Kakashi, told all of us to back up. He chanted something. And before we knew it, water appeared out of nowhere. We all gaped at the site. The fire was gone.

"This," he yelled, "is the life of a ninja." And before I knew it, everyone started to woot and clap.

**Author's Note:**

I'm back!! Sorry for the delay, but I had no access to a computer for a while. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, although it's a lot longer than I wanted it to be. Hope it isn't too dragged out. Be happy to leave reviews and or advice!


End file.
